Letters of Love
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Three not-quite couples write letters to each other. There are five declarations of love and one declaration of fear. Germany/Italy, Belarus/Russia, Spain/Romano
1. GermanyItaly

_(A/N: I am so sorry if you guys saw this twice. I had a lot of trouble with the formatting and wound up deleting the story while trying to fix it. _

_Disclaimer: APH is not mine)_

---

Dear Ludwig~ (I'm supposed to call you this in letters, right?)

How are you? Is it nice at your house? It's lovely here. The flowers are blooming and there's love in the air and it's so nice to see young couples hanging around and it really makes me miss the times when we hung out all of the time. Do you remember? You, me, and Kiku would have so much fun together hanging out. Do you still eat wurst all the time? It's not good for you, you know. You'll turn into wurst and I don't like wurst. I think you should eat more pasta because then you'll turn into pasta and I love pasta and since I love you, you being pasta would be perfect don't you think?

Ve~ Big Brother Lovino is reading over my shoulder and yelling at me to stop writing to---

_Potato-Bastard:_

_Stay away from my idiot brother. __**Or else.**__ I know where you live!_

---

Dear Feliciano (Yes, that's what you're supposed to call me in letters),

I'm doing well, I hope you are, too. It is lovely here, it is spring, after all--though a certain roommate is determined to make things much louder and more chaotic than they need to be. Yes I remember those times, how could I forget? You shouldn't look at that period of time so fondly. ["Though I do miss hanging out with you, Feliciano.

…Did you say you loved me?"_ Germany scratched the last two lines out. The Italian was energetic enough, he didn't need to know that Germany missed him, and he probably only meant that he loved Germany as a friend, anyway._] You want me to turn into pasta? You should be more worried about turning into pasta yourself with how much you eat. You really should cut back on the pasta.

["I love you too, by the way. Tell your crazy brother hi." _More crossouts. Surely Italy wasn't serious…and why would he want to tell Romano hi, anyway?_]

I hope you're doing well. Talk more about yourself in the next letter.

["Love" _No, can't end with love. He's just a friend.] _Sincerely

Ludwig

P.S. Lovino, please don't hide this letter from Feliciano. Go write one to Antonio instead.


	2. Belarus and Russia

My dearest brother,

I hope this letter reaches you safely, and doesn't go mysteriously missing only to turn up unexpectedly later. (No, I don't know how mail gets from your trashcan and onto your desk. Maybe you shouldn't throw it away! )

I know we haven't had a decent conversation lately (probably because you've been avoiding me) but I wanted to get something off my chest. My heart burns for you with the intensity of a thousand white hot suns. You're always wanting people to become one with you, and I would give anything to be one with you. Together with our undying love, we can rule the world, just you and me. Wouldn't that be lovely?

Please say we can get marriedmarriedmarried! You won't regret it!

All my love,

Natalia

---

Natalia,

Please stay away. The restraining order is still in effect. (And stop sneaking into my house and moving trash onto my desk! I throw things away for a reason.)

Stay home ;_;

Ivan


	3. SpainRomano

Mi amado Lovino :)

How are you doing? I miss you~ It's so lonely in my house now!

I ran into Feliciano and Ludwig the other day, and your brother said that you were really missing my cooking~ You know that if you stop by, I'll willingly cook for you, right?

Love,

Antonio :)

P.S. Please visit~

---

Antonio,

You're an idiot.

Lovino

P.S. I will when I feel like it.

---

Mi amado Lovino :)

Why am I an idiot? That's not a cute thing to say.

Love,

Antonio :)

P.S. I promise to make pasta~

---

Antonio,

You're so oblivious!

Lovino

P.S. I said I'd show up when I feel like it!

---

Mi amado Lovino :)

I'm so glad you decided to visit the other day! It was such a nice surprise~ But I still don't understand why you screamed, "I said yes, bastard!" before storming out. You didn't even finish your pasta! What in the world were you talking about, Lovino?

Love,

Antonio :)

---

Antonio,

2005.

Idiot.

Lovino

---

Mi amado Lovino :)

I have no idea what you're talking about, Lovino! What happened in 2005? I've spent days trying to think about what that means and I have no idea. Please, Lovino, clue me in?

Love,

Antonio :)

---

Bastard,

3 July 2005.

Idiot.

Lovino

---

Mi amado Lovino :)

Isn't that the day I legalized same-sex marriage? Lovino, why are you so upset about that? I know you're religious and all, but it's the 21st century.

Love,

Antonio :)

---

Antonio,

You're such a freaking bastard! [_There is a smudge and if Antonio were to try, he might be able to make out the words "_I love you and I said yes when you proposed!"] That's not what I meant! You did something else that day, too!

Lovino

---

Mi amado Lovino :)

Lovi, what did you cross out? Why write something if you're going to cross it out? That's such an uncute thing to do!

Are you still mad that I asked you to marry me? I'm sorry about that. Had I known it would have offended you so much, I wouldn't have said anything. I'm truly very sorry.

Love,

Antonio :)

---

Antonio,

What I crossed out is none of your business. That's why it's crossed out, idiot. And I'm not mad because you asked me to marry you!

Lovino

---

Mi amado Lovino :)

But you do admit to being mad. Please, tell me what I did wrong Lovi!

Love,

Antonio :)

---

Antonio,

How completely oblivious are you? I didn't say no! You idiot!

Lovino

---

Antonio,

Ignore that last letter, bastard. I was drunk and my brother wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote you.

Lovino

---

Mi amado Lovino :)

Why would I ignore that letter, Lovi? You finally told me what was wrong~ But what do you mean you didn't say no? You didn't say yes, either.

Love,

Antonio :)

---

Bastard,

You're so oblivious. I love you, ok? I didn't say no, I just told you what you needed to promise me for a yes. I love you. Get it through your thick skull. Bastard.

Lovino

P.S. If you mention this letter to anyone, I i_will_/i deny it.

---

Mi amado Lovino :)

You admitted it! You love me? I love you! I'm heading to Italy right now. See you soon~

Love,

Antonio :)

P.S. But why, Lovi~

---

Antonio,

You really don't have to do that. Really. Crap. That's you at the door, isn't it?

Lovino

P.S. Because it's embarrassing, bastard.


End file.
